diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Band II Kap 3-4
Gánndor und der Festmarkt Schneegestöber oder auch ein Krieger lässt sich in die Zukunft sehen Im letzten Kapitel erzählte ich Euch von meinem neu gefundenen Lebenswillen. Im diesem Kapitel erzähle ich Euch von meiner Verurteilung und meinem Besuch auf dem Wintermarkt. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndor und der Festmarkt Schneegestöber oder auch ein Krieger lässt sich in die Zukunft sehen. Der Tag der Verhandlung war also gekommen. Ich wurde zum Büro der Wache gerufen, um dort eine letzte Aussage zu machen und mein Urteil zu hören. Dort angekommen, warteten der Offizier, dem ich die Tat gestand und ein älterer Mann, den ich noch nicht kannte. Der Offizier bat darum mich zu setzen und erneut meine Tat und die Gründe vorzutragen. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, sah der Offizier zu dem Richter, den ich mittlerweile als solchen identifizieren konnte und zeigte an, sich kurz besprechen zu wollen. Ich wartete also draussen, wurde aber schon einen Moment später wieder hereingerufen. Der ältere Mann begann: „Sir Tolan. Sie haben sich der Verleumdung und Gefährdung einer Bürgerin Sturmwinds schuldig gemacht. Auf dieses Vergehen steht normalerweise eine „Denkzeit“ im Verlies von Sturmwind. Da sie jedoch noch nie auffällig waren und offensichtlich ihre Tat bereuen und uns glaubhaft vermitteln, dass sie dieser Person nicht wirklich schaden wollten und Ihre Tat gestanden, als Sie sich selbst anzeigten, hat das Gericht beschlossen, Sie zu einer Strafe auf Bewährung und Arbeitsdienste zum Wohl der Bürger Sturmwinds zu verurteilen. Sie werden daher zwei Wochen unter Beobachtung stehen und dürfen, nachdem Sie Ihre 20 Stunden abgeleistet haben, die Stadt auch wieder verlassen.“ Mit diesen Worten gab er mir meine Waffen zurück und sah mir nochmals eindringlich in die Augen. Ich sagte zukünftig nachzudenken, bevor ich handeln würde und lieber auf die Gesetzeshüter zurückzukommen, anstelle selber zu handeln. Ich war sehr froh darüber aus dieser Sache herausgekommen zu sein, ohne Floreannas wahre Identität preisgeben zu müssen oder im Verlies zu landen. Als ich aus dem Büro trat, kam es mir vor, als wäre die Luft Sturmwinds eine andere. Ebenso stickig, wie in diesem Büro. Die Kanäle, die ich sonst so liebte, stanken und das Gehetze in den Strassen nervte mich. Sofort begann ich meine Arbeitsstunden zu verrichten, wollte ich doch so schnell wie möglich die Stadt verlassen. Zuerst musste ich der armen Emma helfen einige Eimer zu transportieren. Die gute Frau schleppte seit jeher Wasser durch die Strassen. Später erledigte ich noch etliche Botengänge für die Geschäfte und organisierte Waren … es war eine mühselige, langweilige Arbeit, aber es hätte ja viel schlimmer kommen können und das gab mir die Kraft es schleunigst durchzuführen. Nach drei Tagen war ich fertig und wieder ein freier Mann. Während meiner Arbeiten traf ich noch auf Celerius. Als ich ihn sah, wusste ich, ich musste mich noch bei ihm entschuldigen für das, was ich ihm zumutete. Er war es, soweit meine Informationen stimmen, immerhin gewesen, der dafür sorgte, dass die Silberhand ihre Jagd auf die potenzielle Hexe einstellte. Er war wie immer sehr verständnisvoll und ich war froh, dass er so reagierte. Dennoch konnte ich ihm erst nicht erklären, warum ich ihn ebenfalls erst belogen hatte. thumb|mit [[Celerius im Park Sturmwinds]] Dann tauchte auf einmal Floreanna hinter uns auf. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu bitten mir mein Medaillon wieder auszuhändigen. Sie schien überrascht und wohl enttäuscht, doch das Medaillon sollte nicht jemandem gehören, der nicht zur Familie der von Falkensteins gehörte. Immerhin war es das letzte noch verbliebene Erbstück. Floreanna war meiner Liebe nicht würdig. Für sie war es zu spät. thumb|left|im Anflug auf Eisenschmiede Jetzt wollte ich nur noch die Stadt verlassen und machte mich auf den Weg nach Dun Morgh. Der Azeroth Kurier schrieb, dass dort ein Markt stattfinden sollte. Es war ein reges Treiben, als ich dort ankam. Jede Menge Leute priesen ihre Waren an. So auch Willowby…. Ich ging zu ihr, doch sie war sehr beschäftigt. Eine Frau sprach mich plötzlich an, ich sei also dieser Gánndor Tolan. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, stellte sie sich als Vela von Wolkenstein (http://vela-von-wolkenstein.blogspot.com/) vor. Ich hörte bereits von ihr. Sie war wieder zum Wagen zurückgekehrt. thumb|Vela von Wolkenstein Spontan lud sie mich auf ein Stück Kuchen ein. Ein wenig Abwechslung würde mir sicher gut tun und so nahm ich an. Wir erzählten ein wenig, während wir am Rande des Marktes unseren Kuchen zu uns nahmen. Sie war eine interessante Person und es war sehr angenehm sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich mich auf eine lange Suche begeben wolle, machte sie spontan den Vorschlag, wir könnten uns doch die Karten von Tsaja legen lassen. Vielleicht könnte sie mir einige nützlichen Hinweise zu meiner Reise geben. Tsaja ist ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Wagens und hatte einen Stand ganz in der Nähe. Zuerst war ich nicht sehr angetan von der Idee, weil ich mit diesem Thema schon einmal, damals mit Daiwalala, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Manchmal war es besser Dinge nicht zu wissen. Vela bemerkte meine Zweifel und wollte die Sache wieder vergessen, aber ich rang mich dazu durch es zu versuchen. Die Neugier war in mir erwacht und vielleicht würde ich ja dadurch wirklich weitergebracht werden. Also gingen wir zu Tsaja. Ihr Stand war gut besucht und so mussten wir uns in die Reihe der Wartenden eingliedern. Es war kalt und je später der Tag voranschritt, um so kälter wurde es. Dann waren wir an der Reihe. Mein Herz schlug heftig und ich war noch am Grübeln, ob ich überhaupt wollte, dass Vela all das mitbekommt. thumb|left|beim Kartenlegen mit Tsaja Ich nahm mir ein Herz und ging zu Tsaja. Am Feuer fragte sie mich nun, was sie für mich tun könnte und ich antwortete sehr nervös, dass ich ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach Sybilla benötigen würde. Sie fragte mich einige Dinge, bevor sie schliesslich begann die Karten zu mischen und zu legen. Als erstes kam das Nebel Ass. Es bedeutete Unklarheit und Unwissenheit. Nichts Neues also. Die folgenden Karten konnte ich mir nicht merken… … ihre Deutung jedoch weiss ich noch sehr genau. Zuerst hiess es, ich sollte dort anfangen zu suchen, wo alles endete, in Sturmwind. Ich würde dort Hilfe erhalten. Dann jedoch kam die Karte, die eine Krankheit, Verletzung oder sogar den Tod besagen sollte. Auf die Frage, ob es sich bei dem Gesehen um Vergangenheit oder wage Zukunft handelt, meinte Tsaja, es sei wohl die Vergangenheit. Ich schlug mit der Faust vor Wut und Kummer in den Schnee. Dann sprang ich auf und ging einige Schritte weg. Mein Blick streifte leer und ohne Ziel über die vereisten Berge von Dun Morgh. thumb|Vela versucht mich zu beruhigen Vela eilte hinter mir her und wollte sich entschuldigen. Doch das musste sie nicht, denn sie hatte ja nicht die Zukunft gemacht, sondern mich nur dazu gebracht, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Aber war es wirklich die Wahrheit? Konnte Tsaja sich vielleicht doch täuschen? Im Gespräch mit Vela kam ich zu dem Entschluss, mich dennoch, jetzt um so mehr, auf die Suche nach Hinweisen, nach dem Verbleib Sybillas zu unternehmen. Ich brauchte Gewissheit. Vela stimmte mir da zu und ich bekam die Zusage von ihr, dass sie mich unterstützen würde, wenn ich nach ihr rufen würde. Auch Willow erklärte sich bereit mir im Zweifel zur Seite zu stehen. Es tat gut den Rückhalt innerhalb der Gemeinschaft des Wagens zu spüren. Es gab mir Kraft meine Ziele weiterhin zu verfolgen. Ich sagte noch Vela, sie solle sich mal keine Vorwürfe machen, weil sie diese Idee hatte, doch wollte ich jetzt noch ein wenig alleine sein. Ich zog mich schliesslich zurück und genoss noch die Ruhe der Berge und die Kälte in Kombination mit der beruhigenden Wärme eines Lagerfeuers in einer geschützten Höhle. Was der folgende Tag bringen würde und wie sich meine Suche entwickeln würde, das erfahrt Ihr im nächsten Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Gánndor und seine große Suche oder auch ein Krieger auf der Jagd nach Hinweisen Das letzte Kapitel beschrieb Euch die Planungen für meine große Suche. Im diesem Kapitel erzähle ich Euch von meiner Ankunft in der Scherbenwelt und der Schnitzeljagd, die darauf folgen sollte. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndor und seine große Suche oder auch ein Krieger auf der Jagd nach Hinweisen. thumb|in den verwüsteten Landen Nachdem ich meine Planungen abgeschlossen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die mir unbekannte Scherbenwelt. Als ich die verwüsteten Lande erreichte, schmerzte mein gesamter Körper vor Anspannung. Was mich hinter diesem riesigen Portal wohl erwarten würde? Angeblich war die Legion geschlagen, doch hörte man ständig von kleineren Kämpfen. Die Legion geschlagen… so richtig wollte ich das noch nicht glauben. Bald würde ich es ja selbst erleben. thumb|left|vor dem großen Portal Ich schritt durch das Portal und fand mich in einer unwirklichen Welt wieder. Doch ich hatte kaum Zeit nachzudenken, da hörte ich schon die Schreie und das Klirren von Metall. Wie schon vermutet, waren immer noch Kämpfe im Gange. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und schlich mich am Rand entlang. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um mich an diesen zahllosen Scharmützeln zu beteiligen. Ich musste weiter. Den ersten Hinweis auf Sybillas Verbleiben hatte ich in Sturmwind erhalten. Er sagte mir, dass der Wirt der Ehrenfeste ihm etwas von einer schwarzhaarigen Magierin der Kirin Tor erzählte. Also würde meine Suche dort beginnen. Ich erreichte die Ehrenfeste im Zentrum der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Die Festung war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, gezeichnet vom ständigen Kampf gegen die Legion. Das Wirtshaus war kleiner aber dennoch überraschend gemütlich. Man konnte sich hier sicher von den Kämpfen erholen. Als der Wirt mich fragte, was ich trinken wolle, sagte ich ihm, dass ich nicht wegen seiner Getränke sondern wegen Informationen hier sei. Der Wirt grinste über das ganze Gesicht und meinte, dass dies sicher mehr kosten würde, als ein Humpen Bier. Als ich ihm das Bild Sybillas zeigte, stockte er kurz und hielt die Hand auf. thumb|der merkwürdige Wirt Ich gab ihm zwei Goldstücke und er begann zu erzählen. Diese Person habe er tatsächlich hier gesehen. Allerdings sei sie in einer Robe dieser Magier aus Dalaran gesehen worden und nicht in einem Kleid, wie auf meinem Bild. Ich sagte, er solle sich beeilen und nicht ablenken. Nachdem er einen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug nahm, fuhr er fort: „Sie fragte hier nach den Spährenfeldern. Diese liegen südlich der Feste, aber es wimmelt dort von wilden Dämonen, von Leerwandlern, Geschöpfen aus dem Nether.“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Aus dem Nether? Dämonen…. Was hatte Sybilla mit Dämonen zu tun? Er sagte mir noch, dass er ihr ebenfalls noch den Weg erklärt hatte und seitdem nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Sicher sei sie tot. Die Spährenfelder waren sehr gefährlich. thumb|left|fest entschlossen zu den Sphärenfeldern zu reiten Ich zögerte nicht und machte mich sofort auf den Weg nach Süden. Viele Orks trieben sich hier noch immer von der Legion unterjocht herum und machten der Allianz das Leben schwer. Als ich mich endlich den Spährenfeldern näherte, verfinsterte sich die Umgebung und ich sah diese Leerwandler aus sicherer Entfernung… langsam schlich ich mich tiefer in das Gebiet, immer hoffend, dass ich nichts hier finden würde… denn lebendig war hier nichts mehr… Ich durchsuchte das Gebiet vorsichtig und zu meiner Erleichterung war Sybilla nicht hier… vielleicht lebte sie ja doch noch. thumb|die Sphärenfelder Ich zog mich dann zurück und wartete die Nacht ab. Es war bereits spät geworden und zu gefährlich sich zurück in Richtung Ehrenfeste auf den Weg zu machen. Doch wo sollte ich jetzt weitersuchen… wo wird sie wohl sein, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe hier erledigt hatte. In der Ehrenfeste war sie nicht mehr gesichtet worden… ich beschloss meine Suche daher am nächsten Tag in der größten Stadt der Scherbenwelt fortzusetzen, in Shattrath. Die Stadt soll voll von Flüchtlingen aus allen Ecken der Scherbenwelt sein. Vielleicht konnte ich dort neue Hinweise über sie finden, wenn ich das Bild dort vorzeigen würde. Am nächsten Tag ritt ich zurück zur Ehrenfeste, um von dort mit dem Greifen nach Shattrath zu fliegen. Der Weg durch die Lüfte war weit sicherer und schneller, als mit dem Pferd. Der Greif trug mich über die Wälder von Terrokar. Es waren dunkle, seltsam anmutende Wälder bis auf einmal Shattrath vor mir erschien. thumb|left|im Anflug auf Shattrath Der Stadt selbst war noch die Zerstörung der letzten Kämpfe anzusehen, aber in der Mitte… ein Strahl aus reinem Licht, so hell, wie es selbst die Sonne nicht erzeugen konnte. Es war ein gigantischer Anblick. Später erfuhr ich, dass das Licht von einem Naaru erzeugt wurde. Die Naaru waren Wesen aus reinem Licht, die den Kampf gegen die Legion führten. Die Draenei beten sie an, wie Götter… Nachdem mein Greif gelandet war, erforschte ich die Stadt. Sie war nicht so groß, aber mit allen unterschiedlichen Rassen bevölkert und dennoch herrschte Frieden in der Stadt. Ich begann meine Suche in den Tavernen und den Flüchtlingslagern im unteren Teil der Stadt, aber niemand hatte Sybilla hier gesehen. Dann zeigte ich das Bild einer Hochelfe, einer Quel'dorei. Ich kannte diese Wesen noch aus meiner Zeit in Lordaeron. Sie verhielten sich den Menschen meist recht zurückhaltend, vor allem Fremden gegenüber. Auch diese Elfe würdigte mich zuerst keines Blickes, bis ich ihr das Bild vor das Gesicht hielt. Sie starrte mich an und fragte, was ich von dieser Person wolle. Ich zog es vor, ihr nicht alles zu erzählen, sondern dass ich eine dringende Nachricht übermitteln müsse. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir geglaubt hat und doch hat sie mir einen weiteren Hinweis gegeben: Ich sollte Andarl aufsuchen. Er sei Magier in Alerias Feste, weiter südlich von hier, nahe der Knochenwüste. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr, doch sie drehte sich nur stumm weg und schritt stolz, fast schon überheblich davon. Doch das war mir egal… Hauptsache ich hatte wieder einen Strohhalm, an dem ich mich festklammern konnte. Vielleicht würde ich sie ja in dieser Feste wiederfinden. Sofort sattelte ich ein Pferd und ritt in Richtung Allerias Feste. Unterwegs sah ich die faszinierendsten Tiere: Motten, so groß wie Adler. Reptilien, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte und die urplötzlich im Nichts verschwanden… Sphärenjäger nannte man sie, wie ich später erfuhr. thumb|Andarl Dann erreichte ich endlich die kleine Festung. Sie besteht aus einigen Schutztürmen, einem Rathaus, mehreren kleinern Häusern und einem kleinen Magierturm. Dort fand ich Andarl. Der jedoch hatte nicht wirklich Zeit oder Lust sich mit mir zu beschäftigen und sagte mir nur, er habe diese Frau hier gesehen. Sie hätte nach einem Buch über die Magie gefragt und er hatte sie in die Bibliothek im Rathaus geschickt. An den Namen des Buches könnte er sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnern, nur daran, dass es irgendetwas mit einer Studie über die Störungen der Leyflüsse zu tun hatte. Also machte ich mich in die Bibliothek. Zum Glück war diese nicht sonderlich groß. Dennoch musste ich lange suchen, bis ich ein Buch in der Hand hielt, bei dem es um genau diese Störungen ginge. Auch wurden hier die Sphärenfelder und diese merkwürdigen Reptilien aus den Wäldern hier erwähnt. thumb|left|die Bibliothek Ich studierte das Buch und…. und ich verstand nichts. Wie auch. War es doch von Magierin für Magier geschrieben. Ich steckte das Buch daher heimlich ein und verlies in einem ruhigen Moment die Bibliothek. Vielleicht konnte mir jemand anders etwas darüber erzählen. Ein Magier musste es sein… wen sollte ich fragen? Ob ich Hilfe fand und was mir diese offenbaren würde, das meine Freunde, ist ein anderes Kapitel meiner Geschichte. nächstes Kapitel